


Conception

by AnonymousJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Forced Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Snoke is a supreme devil, Submissive Rey, but they care about each other, guilt-ridden kylo, its complicated, newly uncovered feelings, semi non-consentual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousJedi/pseuds/AnonymousJedi
Summary: (Set in the throne room following the events of episode VII and the first half of episode VIII) Oneshot wherein Snoke forces Kylo to publicly impregnate Rey in effort to create the ultimate child of the Force. While their actions are forced, they do have real feelings for one another.





	Conception

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the most explicit thing I have ever written, and I have no idea how to feel about it! It started out as a quick drabble on Tumblr, but I thought I'd expand and share here too because I know how hungry for Reylo some of you are :) Enjoy (if you can)! It is a bit cringy in concept. As far as execution... you'll have to let me know lol

The room fell silent as Snoke asked Kylo Ren to step forward. The young knight hesitated, but obliged, seeing no alternative. Very slowly, he kneeled before his master; no longer out of respect, but rather obligation and fear for both his life and  _Rey’s_. 

“Since your failure where this girl is concerned is becoming a pattern, I’ve gathered a room full of witnesses to see that you accomplish what is asked of you today.”

Kylo listened, but refused to make eye contact as the Supreme Leader spoke. 

“I was wrong about you, Ren. You lack the strength to fulfill your grandfather’s legacy. But your force abilities, in combination with the girl’s...” the old miser trailed off into a wicked chortle. “Your offspring will be something  _quite_  special. Perhaps even rivaling Vader himself. Only time will tell. But we are here today to witness the conception of a new era. One in which darkness reigns supreme.” 

Rey was positively fuming with rage from where she stood across the room. It didn’t help that she could also feel Kylo’s seething contempt for his master. However she was helpless against the old man’s seemingly limitless power. He held her firmly in place without so much as lifting a finger. 

“Place your weapon on the ground. You won’t be needing it,” Snoke instructed of Kylo. Ben reached down and unhitched the saber from his belt, noting its significant weight in his hands before reluctantly obliging. He felt incomplete without it on his person. Seemingly satisfied, Snoke motioned for Ren to rise and approach Rey. 

“Remove her clothes,” Snoke ordered as casually as if he were demanding food from a droid. Rey squared her shoulders, standing tall. Proud and obstinate as ever, she remained fairly calm as two guards stepped forward and began disrobing her piece by piece. When she finally stood bare before the room full of unwanted eyes, Kylo felt the heat of her embarrassment rise in his own cheeks. He averted his gaze, chin up but eyes falling to the ground. His jaw was tense in anger and humiliation. 

“Look at her, my apprentice. Our little Jedi. Adverse in her political affiliation, yes. But the perfect vessel for your progeny.”

Had the situation been different, the son of darkness might’ve admired Rey’s strong, delicate form. But his thoughts were far too occupied by hatred and disbelief. Kylo clenched his fist at his side, discretely sizing up the room as he struggled to breathe evenly. If it were just Snoke, he might be crazy enough to try something. But with the entirety of the Supreme Leader’s Praetorian guard as well as General Hux and a few other high-ranking officials present, Kylo knew that his disobedience could only end in a swift execution. And such a risk wasn’t fair to Rey. Not that the alternative was any better…

Snoke quickly grew impatient at his apprentice’s distracted hesitation. “What are you waiting for? Have your way with her, Ren. Or do you need  _further_  assistance?” he added mockingly. A few scattered snickers of amusement echoed around the edges of the room and Kylo knew without a doubt that one of them was Hux.

Ren felt sick as he finally met Rey’s eyes. She did a good job of hiding the horror she must’ve been feeling, but her strength only made Kylo feel weaker for not being able to provide a solution.  _I’m sorry_ , he thought at her silently as he stepped forward. With the lightest of grips on her waist, Kylo guided Rey backward to the mattress in the middle of the room. She tumbled down and her anxiety skyrocketed as he crawled over her.

He may have been a darksider, but defiling a woman against her will was beyond any evil he’d ever committed. Including killing his own father. 

_Rey…_  Kylo coaxed soothingly, brushing the backs of his fingers over her bicep.  _I don’t want to do this,_ he confessed, knowing it would bring her little comfort. One hand traced her body, caressing the curve of her breast and pinching a nipple, hoping his ministrations would elicit even the slightest bit of arousal from her.  _I know this is Hell, but… please try to enjoy it,_ he pressed as his hand traveled down her lean stomach _._ Kylo knew how absurd that sounded, cringing internally as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He put two fingers in his mouth, wetting them before reaching down between her folds. He teased her slit with slow strokes.  _It won’t hurt so bad if you give in a little. Please work with me here._

By her expression, Kylo couldn’t tell if Rey wanted to murder him or cry. Likely both, and yet much to his surprise, he felt her push against his hand slightly, as if she were actually enjoying the pressure.

_That’s it,_  Kylo encouraged as he sought out her clit with his thumb.  _Forget everyone else. Let yourself go, Rey, and this will all be over soon. I promise._ She bucked against him as he probed her entrance with his wide fingertips, having never felt anything like it in the entirety of her existence.

Kylo worked her until she was sufficiently wet enough to handle him.  _Turn over_ , he commanded through their bond as he unfastened his pants. He couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes as he claimed her so senselessly. Rey obeyed, getting on her hands and knees.

“Yes, that’s it. Let’s get on with it shall we?” Snoke interrupted as if this were a spectator’s sport. Rey recoiled at the sound of his voice, and tried her best to focus on Kylo.  _His_  voice and  _his_ touch were the only things getting her through this. She could see now how thinly veiled their supposed rivalry had been.  _Ben…_  Rey thought in the silent anticipation of what was to come. Her use of his given name calmed him just enough to continue.

Nothing could’ve prepared Rey for the feeling of Kylo’s member pushing inside of her for the first time. It burned terribly like the scalding caress of the Jakku sun upon virgin skin. Yet somehow, her body also tingled in delight, gripping his manhood and never wanting to let go.

“Ah!” Rey couldn’t repress her gasp at the sudden intrusion, but she bit her lip in effort to keep quiet after that. Kylo thrust into her- slowly at first, but building up to a needy pace.

“Yes, yes, that’s it!” Snoke encouraged. “And now, my worthy apprentice, fill her womb with your seed so that you may conceive. Take her, Ren! Give yourself to the dark side, little scavenger.”

Rey’s mouth fell open in a conflicted kind of pleasure and pain as Kylo pounded into her desperately from behind. He leaned down, molding his body to hers from above as he found his release with a series of small, frustrated grunts. 

Rey closed her eyes as hot tears slowly seeped from the corners. She could hardly breathe. Her innocence was gone, and in its place, came humiliation.

Their bond went silent as Kylo pulled out, his spend slowly leaking from between Rey’s legs.  

“Waste not,” came an unwelcome voice yet again. Kylo glared daggers at his master, imagining all the ways he could end the miserable wretch. He wouldn’t run him through like he had his father. Oh no. That was too easy.  _Too kind_. He would cut Snoke limb from limb, head last to ensure the pain was sufficiently prolonged.

He turned his attention back to Rey, who was positively dripping. Kylo swallowed, and with a single digit, he reached down and gathered the excess cum from her swollen folds, gently pushing it back inside of her. He’d hit a new low.

Shortly thereafter, Rey was given a hooded robe and escorted to Kylo’s chambers alongside her once-enemy with the instruction to “finish what they’d started”. Once behind closed doors, Ren picked up his helmet only to hurl it at the wall in fury. He ran his hands over his hair in distress. Rey shuddered at his outrage, but she understood.

“ _Ben_?” her voice was small and hoarse and unsure.

“Kriff Rey, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I just did that to you.” His mother would strangle him with her bare hands if she knew.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t have a choice.”

“Of course I had a choice,” Kylo snapped, still cursing himself for not finding an alternative.

Rey cocked her head sympathetically. “Snoke would’ve killed you if you’d refused. You know that.”

“I’d be better off dead than a rapist,” he muttered, letting his head fall in his hands as he collapsed on the foot of his bed.

Ben’s words struck hard. Rey felt as if she’d just been sliced in half. “It isn’t rape if I _wanted_  you to do it...” she objected meekly.

Kylo lifted his head slowly, glancing up to try and understand her comment.  “ _What_?”

“I mean not like  _that_ , obviously. And pregnancy isn’t ideal.” She paused. “But that hasn’t stopped me from  _wanting_  you. And I’ve wanted you for so long…” Rey stepped forward, placing herself before Kylo, mere inches away. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying...”

“No, I do.”

“ _Stop_.”

“Ben, Please.” Rey ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders until finally cradling his head wantonly. “Take me again,” she whimpered in Kylo's ear. “On your own terms. I  _need_ you.” 

One look in her eyes was all it took for Ben to know that she was right; that he wanted Rey as much as she wanted him. And with newfound courage, he captured her lips in a searingly heartfelt kiss. 


End file.
